


Doctor

by dogandmonkeyshow



Series: Watson's Woes JWP 2017 fics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogandmonkeyshow/pseuds/dogandmonkeyshow
Summary: John and Sherlock engage in a classic nerd debate.





	Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Watson's Woes DW comm's July Writing Prompts daily challenge, prompt #14: Ensemble (Include or mention at least five canon characters in your fic).

“How about Greg?” John proposed.

“That would be a bit dull, wouldn't it?” Sherlock replied without bothering to look up from his microscope.

“Moriarty, then.”

That got Sherlock's attention, John noticed. 

“I think 'alive' would be a pre-requisite.”

“Oh, I thought were were talking metaphorically.”

“Within the realm of the physically possible.” Sherlock turned back to his microscope, muttering, “No matter how unlikely.”

“Mrs Hudson?”

Sherlock seemed to be taking that suggestion seriously, which John thought a bit odd; he'd thrown her into the mix more as a joke than anything. “She'd find the stunts a bit much, especially with her hip. But otherwise, an intriguing suggestion.”

“Molly.”

“Nope. Now you're just throwing out names at random.”

“Mycroft, then.” John knew _that_ suggestion would get a reaction.

Sherlock snorted. “Even worse than Lestrade; it would be like watching Parliamentary debates with all the juicy insults taken out.” He looked up and stared into the middle distance for a few seconds while John waited for him to come up with his own suggestion instead of just shooting his down. “Donovan might work. At least she wouldn't be boring.”

“Irene Adler?”

Sherlock turned a level stare to where John was playing with Rosie in front of the fire. Then he sniffed. “Too Missy.”

“Yeah, probably.” John turned to his daughter, who was trying to put her doll's shoes on backwards. “It's going to be Richard Ayoade anyway, isn't it Rosie?”

“NO!” she shouted, using her new favourite word as she smashed a tiny uncooperative shoe on the floor.

“Everyone's a critic,” John muttered as Sherlock turned back to his microscope with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> For people unfamiliar with Doctor Who fandom, blazing arguments between fans about who should play the next Doctor are common whenever a changeover is imminent. John and Sherlock have just transitioned the debate to their circle of acquaintance (a debate I've had with a friend, with interesting results :D).


End file.
